Blood Heart Alternate Ending
by Song Of Hope
Summary: People have asked me to make this, so I did. If you haven't read to original, go read that first, otherwise most of this won't make any sense.


**Song Of Hope: I've been asked to make an alternate ending to Blood Heart, so this is it, but it also has an alternate beginning as well, to fit it, otherwise it would make no sense. And now for the random part of this intro. You know how every school has that teacher that is just totally awesome? Well, my Geometry teacher not only knows what Metal Fight Beyblade is, but he also likes LittleKuriboh and TeamFourStar, as well as the original versions of the shows they parody. He is the most awesome teacher ever.**

"Smile!" Ai had a camcorder, and was videotaping Suki and Mesujishi, both with cake on their highchairs. They took the cake with their hands and smeared it on each other's faces before giggling. Kyoya was ready with a couple of wipes.

"Where did the faces of my two beautiful girls go?" He wiped their faces. "There are my girls! That's much better. Hey Ai, give me the camcorder." She was confused, but handed him the camcorder. "And there's all three of my girls. My beautiful wife, and my beautiful daughters." He turned the camera on himself, addressing his future daughters. "And I couldn't ask for anything in the world better. Even if the day you were born was somewhat bleak, but everything turned out okay in the end."

**Flashback/Alternate Ending**

"Thanatos is getting easier to see." Her heartbeat was slowing quickly. "Damn, I'm never gonna see my daughters. They took them right out of me, never got the chance to see them or hold them. But I caught a glimpse of their hair. They had your hair, or at least one did. They'll both grow up to be absolutely beautiful. And they'll be strong like you. But remember, even in death, I'll always love you. No matter what." She closed her eyes and sent a thought to Thanatos. _"I'm ready to go."_

_ "No, not yet, Ai Minasan. You have things to do here on Earth. This is the black gift, bestowed on me by Apollo, which I rarely use. It's the gift of life. It will save you from your deathbed, and instead heal you. I haven't used this in five millennia, so consider yourself honored."_ He raised his hand and a black ball formed, which he placed in Ai, right by her heart, then disappeared. Kyoya thought that Ai was still dying.

"No! NO! Wake up Ai! You can't leave me! You can't!" He started squeezing her hand harder. She opened her eyes from the pain.

"Ow! Ow! Hand! Hand!" He let go.

"Ai?" She smiled.

"Hello Kyoya."

"AI!" He kissed her. "I though I'd lose you!"

"Thanatos did come, but not to take me to the underworld. He came to make sure I lived. He called it the black gift, the gift of life."

"I don't care how, just as long as you're still with me." The doctor came in.

"Our visiting hours are over sir."

"I'm her husband, I have legal rights to be here. She just gave birth without me there to help, and she almost died. I think you can make an exception in this case."

"That is true." He turned to Ai, and looked at her heart rate monitor, then almost went into shock. "Good Lord, how did that happen?" He took out his stethoscope, and an arm cuff to take her blood pressure, which he then did. "My god, you're vitals are back to normal." She smiled and looked at Kyoya, who was smiling back. "This is absolutely amazing. In situations like this, a person would usually die by this point, which is why I came in here. But you, you're back to perfect health. The human body is a wonderful and miraculous thing, but not this miraculous. But, I'm not going to question it. Would you like to see your daughters?" She nodded very vigorously.

"Yes, of course. What new mother wouldn't?"

"I'll have two of the nurses bring them down." He left, and she smiled at Kyoya.

"I'm going to get to see my daughters after all! I'm going to get to see them grow up! I'm going to get to change them, wash them, take them on trips to the mall, bake with them, although maybe baking isn't the smartest thing to do, but I'll get to do everything I've ever wanted to do with my girls!" He smiled.

"And we'll get to do it together." Two nurses came in, one holding a baby in a green baby blanket, and the other holding a baby in a pink baby blanket.

"Here are your two beautiful daughters." They handed Kyoya the one in the pink baby blanket, and Ai the one in the green baby blanket.

"Oh, look at them. They're perfect." She showed off the baby's teal hair. "She looks just like you."

"And this one looks just like you." He showed her the baby with blonde hair.

"What will you name them?" Ai smiled.

"This little one will be Mesujishi Tategami."

"This one will be Suki Tategami." Each nurse took out a clipboard.

"Mesujishi."

"And Suki." They both smiled at the girls that they held in their arms.

"They'll grow up to be strong, just like their daddy."

"And just like their mother, they'll be beautiful, and make room for women in the Blading world."

**Present**

"Even though that happened when you were born, it was the most wonderful day of my life." He went over to Ai and kissed her on the cheek, then turned back to the camcorder. "Trust me, as you get older, you're gonna see that we'll keep on doing stuff like that in front of yo, so get ready for it now. Happy birthday girls."

**Song Of Hope: How is the alternate ending? Is it good, or bad?**


End file.
